Pucca cards episode one
by sdf185
Summary: This is my first story on this site. I do not own pucca, Disney does! pucca cards VOL.4 is a copyright of TS inc. the TS is short for tremendous studios inc. Finished! A few bad words in the 3rd chapter. Need at least 3 reviews to start episode 2.
1. Intro and rules

PUCCA CARDS IS SOMETHING I MADE UP A WHILL BACK, THERE IN THERE 4TH VOLUME AND ARE FUN AND COOL! I DO NOT OWN PUCCA AND YOU DONT REALLY NEED TO REVIEW THIS, ILL KEEP SUBMITING STORIES ANYWAY! THATS HOW MODEST I AM! TO ME, ITS GIVE WHAT YOU CAN, TAKE NOTHING BACK!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Biff: "hello fans! Welcome to the pucca cards arena! Hear in lovely orlando florda--"

Tim: "uh, biff?"

Biff: "_oh right, sorry_. In lovely Hollywood, CA!"

Tim: "that right biff! And boy do we have a match for you today!"

Biff: "Thats right! Today its former-champion: ROD KINDLY!!

(croud cheers!)

Tim: "VS the current champion: JIM DURBY!!

(Croud boos and hisses!)

Jim: "WHAT ARE YOU BOOING AT!?"

(croud stops, dog barks in distance.)

Tim: "ooo, not to friendly, is he?"

Biff: "Thats right! Rod has been wanting to get back at jim for making him lose his championship! And right now, rod kindly is not looking so kind!"

Tim: "Yes sir! You can see it in his eyes!"

Jim: "im gonna light you up, homie!"

Rod: "bring it on!"

Tim: "now for the rules: Each player has 5000 health. When they are attacked or the enemy dystroys one of there cards, attack mode or defence mode, they lose health. There are lots of spells and traps to help you win and dystroy your foe! (rod and jim nod in understandment.) when one player runs out of health, the other wins! You can also use items to heal yourself and restore special points, or SP for short, to your cards, AND to up your cards ATK or DEF points!"

Biff: "Thats how to play the game, lets see how the contenders do!"

Tim: "right, biffarony! Will rod take back his tital? Or will jim smoke him once more?"

Biff: "Theres only one way to know for sure, after these messages! Dont go away!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now you know how it started, wait to see how it ends!

This is my first story (however, its not realy a story), so go easy on me!

You know, my imagination is so big i cant hold it all in my brian,tll i found this site when i was surfing the web! Its so full of stories, truely a place to kick back and do some good reading!


	2. The battle!

HEAR IS THE 2ND CHAPTER OF THE STORY! I DO NOT OWN PUCCA! ADULT SWIN ROCKS (Sorry, i had to do it)! AND THE PUCCA CARDS BATTLE IS IN THIS CHAPTER! ENJOY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Biff: "Welcome back to the pucca cards arena hear in lovely new jersey--"

Tim: "Biff!"

Biff: "_Not again._ In hollywood, CA!"

Tim: "Thats right! And now for our pucca cards battle Betwien Jim durby VS Rod kindly!

Biff: "Thats right! And now, players, go to your sides of the arena!"

(jim and rod go to there sides.)

Biff: "cards on standby!"

(Jim and rod prepare there cards for the battle!)

Biff: "and, fight, fight, FIGHT!!"

(Bell dings and rings!)

Jim: "i play the pucca card in ATK mode!

(Pucca: Hp: 170 Sp: 215 ATK: 1900!)

Jim: "Now i put a card face-down! Its your move!"

Rod: "Forget your glasses at home? I play the tobe card in ATK mode!"

(Tobe: Hp: 185 Sp: 235 ATK: 2300!)

Rod: "Now tobe, take out pucca!"

Tim: "Rods making his move!"

(tobe attacks pucca!)

Jim: "Not so fast! I use the trap card POWER SHIELD!"

(POWER SHIELD IS A TRAP CARD THAT DEFLECTS THE ATTACK BACK TO THE ENEMY.)

(the tobe card blows up, rod screams!)

Rod: "AHHHH!!" (Health: 5000 - 400 = 4600!)

Tim: "Oh! Jim slamed the door on him!"

Biff: "Yep, hes not making it easy on rod today! That was a smart move!"

Rod: "ill make you pay for that!"

Jim: "Oh yeah? You have no cards on the field, leaveing you in the open!"

Rod: "HUH!?

Jim: "Pucca, attack with PUCCA POWER PUNCH!"

(Pucca attacks rod, rod screams louder!)

Rod: "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" (health: 4600 - 700 = 3900!)

Biff: "WOW!! That looked like it hurt!"

Tim: "It sure did! Jim is not about to let rod take away his tital as pucca cards champion!"

Jim: "Now make your move!"

Rod: "Fine! I play the Ring-ring card in ATK mode!"

(Ring-ring: Hp: 190 Sp: 230 ATK: 2400!)

Rod: "Now ring-ring, get rid of that pucca card!"

(ring-ring attacks pucca! Pucca loses 90 hp!)

Jim: "Is that the best you got? You are hardly worth my time!" (health: 5000 -100 = 4900!)

Rod: "Oh shut up and make your move after i put 2 cards face-down!"

Jim: "_That may be a trap card he has there. I better be careful!_ I play the abyo card in defence mode!"

(Abyo: Hp: 190 Sp: 220 DEF: 2300!)

Jim: "Now i play the ho card in ATK mode!"

(Ho: Hp: 185 Sp: 235 ATK: 2600!)

Jim: "Now i put a card face-down and call it a turn! Its your move, champ!"

Biff: "Hes realy getting rod mad! He better watch that smart mouth of his!"

Tim: "You dont need to tell me twice!"

Rod: "You must be so dumb! Has that glory gone so far to your head you forgot how to attack? Im surprised you beat me last time, but i wont let that happen once more! I play the uncle dumpling card in ATK mode!"

(Uncle dumpling: Hp: 190 Sp: 235 ATK: 2350!)

Rod: "Now attack that ho card with NOODLE SMASH!"

(Uncle dumpling attacks ho!)

Jim: HA! I use the POWER SHIELD card to deflect that!"

Rod: "Guess again, rodent! I use the SPELL AND TRAP BLOCK card to disable your spells and traps for the next 10 turns!"

(The power shield is cancled out, the ho card blows up, jim grunts out loud!)

Jim: "Aaagghh!!" (Health: 4900 -500 =4400!)

Tim: "Wow! That was a snekey move by rod kindly!"

Biff: "It sure was, id be afrade to get in there VS him alone."

Rod: "Now i use the X3 ATK & DEF spell card to increess the power of my pucca card!

(Pucca: ATK: 1900 + 500 = 2400!)

Rod: "Now attack ring-ring!"

(The ring-ring card blows up, jim grunts again!)

Jim: "Ooowww!" (Hp: 4400 - 1000 = 3400!)

Rod: "I guess i AM worth your time, and your tital you toke from me! I put 1 card face-down!"

Jim: "I dont think so! I play the ching card in ATK mode!"

(Ching: Hp: 185 Sp: 225 ATK: 2500!)

Jim: "Now i switch abyo to ATK mode!"

(Abyo: ATK: 2600!)

Jim: "Now abyo, take down pucca!"

(Abyo attacks pucca!)

Tim: "WHOA!! Hes going inside!"

Rod: "HA!! I use the VAMPIRE card!"

(VAMPIRE IS A TRAP CARD THAT DRAINS 300 OF THE FOES HP INTO YOURSELF.)

Jim: "WHAT!?"

Biff: "Wow! Didint see that coming!"

(The pucca card blows up, jim grunts loudly!)

Jim: "Ooowww! CURSE YOU ROD KINDLY!!" (health: 3400 - 300 = 3100!)

Rod: "It cost me my pucca card, but it was worth it!" (health: 3900 - 400 = 3500!)

Tim: "Now things are getting crasy! Hears how the table stands now: ROD: HEALTH: 3500, CARDS ON THE FIELD: 1, JIM: HEALTH: 3100, CARDS ON THE FIELD: 2!

Biff: "Thats how it stands now, tune in after this to see how it goes in the next round!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW!! Things are heating up on the field! Ill be back in a minute with the rest!


	3. Final & Next time

THE 3RD CHAPTER OF THE FIRST EPISODE OF PUCCA CARDS! I DO NOT OWN PUCCA! AND THE BATTLE CONTINUES IN THIS CHAPTER! LETS GET TO IT!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Biff: "Welcome back to the pucca cards arena in hollywood CA, hey! I rememberd it that time!

Tim: "That you did. Hears how the game is now sinse our last break: ROD: HEALTH: 3500, CARDS ON THE FIELD: 1, JIM: HEALTH: 3100, CARDS ON THE FIELD: 2!"

Biff: "Thats right! Rod has a VAMPIRE card on the field."

Tim: "And jim has a ching and abyo card on the field."

Biff: "And now, lets get back to the battle!"

Jim: "Ill make you pay for using VAMPIRE on me! I play the tobe card in ATK mode!"

(Tobe: Hp: 185 Sp: 235 ATK: 2300!)

Tim: "Maybe he should have thought twice about that."

Jim: "I can hear you know! Now tobe, attack rod with X2 SLASH!"

(Tobe attacks rod, rod stays quiet!)

Rod: "Is that the best you got?" (Health: 3500 -350 = 3150!)

Jim: "That was only a warm-up! Now take this! Tobe, attack again!"

Tim: "WHAT is jim doing? Thats not in the ruil book! And as it says: breaking the rules will fallow with a 100 health penalty!"

Biff: "That it does!"

Jim: "Uh, it does?"

Tim and biff: "YES! IT DOES!!"

Jim: "Oh crap!" (heealth: 3100 -100 = 3000!)

(Tobe hits rod, rod grunts.)

Rod: "Oh. Real funny wise guy!" (health: 3150 -450 = 2700!)

Tim: "Ouch! That must hurt!"

Rod: "Now its MY move! I play the pucca, garu, bucca and saru cards, All in ATK mode!"

Jim: "Huh?"

Rod: "Now i use this: Power stopper!"

(POWER STOPPER IS A SPELL CARD THAT STOPS ANY ATTACK BY THE ENEMY FOR THE NEXT 5 TURNS!)

Rod: "Now i put 2 cards face-down."

Jim: "Thats it! I have had enough!"

Tim: "WOAH! Things are heating up out there! But with that POWER STOPPER card, jim cant do a thing about it!"

Biff: "Thats right. Looks like he will have to pass his turn. But dont forget about VAMPIRE!"

Jim: "AAAGGGHHH!! (health: 3000 - 300 = 2700!)

Tim: "That was a painful blow. And we have a tied game!"

Rod: "Now take THIS! I use summon!"

(SUMMON IS A SPELL CARD THAT CAN SUMMON EVEN GREATER POWERS INTO BATTLE!)

Rod: "And i summon: The RONG card in ATK!

(Rong: Hp: 3500 Sp: 500 ATK: 5600!)

Rod: "Now rong, Take out all of jims cards!"

(Rong blasts jims cards to bits! Jim screams!)

Jim: "AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!! (health: 2700 -2600 =100!)

Tim: "Oh my god! That was some attack! This battle may be nearing an end!"

Rod: "Now pucca, FINISH HIM OFF!"

(Pucca attacks! Jim grunts, then falls.)

Jim: "OW!" (health: 100 -100 = 0!)

Biff: "GAME OVER! Rod kindly wins! He has taken back his championship, and beaten jim!

Tim: "Right he did! Its a goodbye for Jim durby! That was a close round!"

Biff: "Right! And rod with only 2700 health left! What a save! Using that rong card!"

Tim: "Right. Hears a look at our next match: Next month, bob fanga Takes on oswald ginny in a battle for the gold!"

Biff: "Thats right. And untill next time, Remember: keep your eyes on the pucca cards! Goodbye everyone, from the pucca cards arena hear in alaska!"

Tim: "BIFF!"

Biff: "_Oh man._ In hollywood, CA."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What fun. See ya next time for PUCCA CARDS EPISODE 2!

And if your asking, BUCCA, SARU, and RONG are from a story called: promises of fate! Look it up sometime!


End file.
